Perfekte Familie
by Henkersbraut
Summary: Wie reagieren die Slytherins nach der MEldung von Dracos Verrat? Werden sie ihren ungekrönten Prinz unterstützen oder ihm in den Rücken fallen und was passiertdann?Wer wissen will wies mit dray weitergeht wrid wohl oder übel das 4 Chapi lesen müssen.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Maggy

**Rating:** P16-slash

**Genre:** Drama, Romantic, Dark!

**Pairing:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy **Diclaimer: Alle Figuren und Charas gehören J.K. Rowling**

Es ist meine erste FF und hat auch noch keine Beta gesehen. Also bitte um gnade und kümmert euch nicht um meine Rechtschreibung. Meine Deutsch Prof ist schon schlimm genug.

Über eine Kommi würde ich mich freuen

Viel Spaß

Das alte, herrschaftliche Anwesen auf einen kleinen Hügel in der Nähe eines Muggeldorfes, ragte dunkel in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es wirkt wie ein altes Geisterschloss und für die Bewohner des kleinen Dorfes war es das wohl auch. Die Bewohner des Hauses schienen nicht menschlich mit ihrer hellen Haut und dem fast weißem Haar, sie wirkten wie Geister. Manche behaupteten es seien Vampire, die sich in diesem Haus aufhielten, da das eine oder andere mal Schreie aus dem alten Schloß zu hören waren.

Alle diese Geschichten hielten die Menschen davon ab dem Haus zu nahe zu kommen, was dem Hausherrn nur Recht sein konnte. Er verabscheute die Muggelwelt und alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Genau wie er Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene Zauberer verabscheute. Er war davon überzeugt das nur reinblütigen Zauberern das magische Handwerk gelehrt werden sollte.

Genau dieser Mann saß mit einem Whiskyglas in seinem großen Arbeitszimmer vor dem Fenster und blickte in den regnerischen Tag hinaus. Er dachte noch einmal an seine Überzeugungen und Ziele im Leben die er auch an seinen Sohn weiter gegeben hatte. Doch dieser begann sich trotz seiner guten Erziehung gegen ihn zu wenden. So etwas konnte er nicht dulden und er hatte seinen Sohn für sein ungehorsam bestraft. Er lag wohl noch immer im Kerker des alten Gemäuers und wimmerte vor sich hin. Er hatte ihn gefoltert um ihm diese Flausen aus dem Kopf zu treiben, doch ob es gewirkt hat wird sich noch zeigen.

Er lächelte, und hörte wieder das leise Schluchzen seiner Frau die ihrem Sohn helfen wollte. Doch das hatte er verhindert und sie mit einigen Schlägen zum Schweigen gebracht.

/Du elender Bastard wie konntest du so etwas unserem Sohn nur antun/ hatte sie ihm entgegen geschrien. Natürlich wurde sie für ihr Verhalten bestraft. ER war der Herr im Haus und bestimmte was seine Frau und sein Sohn zu tun hatten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo alle zusammen. Das 2 Kapitel hat nicht all zulange gedauert. Hab grade viel Zeit lieg zuhause und kann mich nur mit Hilfe von Krücken fortbewegen. Na ja bin manchmal ungeschickt.

Also viel Spaß damit

PS: BITTE BITTE Kommis

„Wo bin ich?" schoss es Draco durch den Kopf als er aufwachte. Um ihn herum war es Dunkel und er lag auf einem harten und kalten Boden. Vater! Ich bin wohl noch immer im Kerker! Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte Angst. Was würde nun mit Ihm passieren?. Verdammt was soll ich bloß machen?

Draco setzte sich auf und zog die Knie an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Er kämpfte mit den Tränen und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Wenn ich hier wieder raus will, werde ich wohl Todesser werden müssen, aber das will ich nicht. Verdammt warum tut Vater das mit mir?

**Flash Back**

Draco war in seinem Zimmer und in ein Buch über Zaubertränke vertieft als in das ploppen einer Hauselfe aufschreckte. „Master Draco Sir. Master Malfoy Sir wünscht Sir zu sprechen im Arbeitszimmer." Sagte die Elfe schnell und verschwand gleich darauf wieder. Draco blickte noch kurz auf den Platz wo sie gerade gestanden hatte. Was will er bloß von mir. dachte Draco als er aus seinem Zimmer in den dunklen Flur hinaustrat.

Draco schauderte. Auch wenn er hier aufgewachsen war, waren ihm die dunklen Gänge und Zimmer immer noch unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran das sie eher spärlich mit Fackeln ausgestattet waren. Als er das Arbeitszimmer erreicht hatte blieb er noch kurz davor stehen atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Es wird schon alles gut gehen versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Er klopfte und gleich darauf hörte er die dunkle und kalte Stimme seines Vaters durch die schwere Eichentür „Herein!". Draco trat ein und blieb ein paar Schritte vor dem Mahagoni-Schreibtisch stehen. Das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius war sehr groß und hatte ein wunderschönes Panoramafenster, vor welchem der Schreibtisch stand. Die linke Seite des Raumes zierte ein großes Bücherregal, ebenfalls aus Mahagoni, das voll mit schwarzmagischen Büchern war. Auf der rechten Seite waren der große Kamin, in dem gerade ein Feuer loderte, und eine Sitzgruppe aus schwarzem Leder. Der Raum an sich war sehr dunkel gehalten, in Grün und Schwarz, ganz Slytherin eben.

„Du hast mich rufen lassen Vater?" sprach Draco seinen Vater an und versuchte seine Stimme fest und gleichgültig klingen zu lassen.

Sein Vater sah ihn erst eine Zeit emotionslos an. Draco hatte das Gefühl sein Vater wolle ihn mit seinen Blicken aufspießen. Zeig bloß keine Schwäche. Ein Malfoy ist nämlich nicht schwach sagte sich Draco in Gedanken immer wieder vor. ER wusste, würde sein Vater ein Anzeichen von Schwäche bei ihm bemerken würde er Bestraft werden.

„Nun Draco, das nächste Schuljahr wird dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein. Also wird es Zeit das du dich auf die Prüfungen vorbereitest!"

„Welche Prüfungen meinst du?"

„Welche Prüfungen ich meine! Draco stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Natürlich die Prüfungen die notwendig sind damit du ein Todesser werden kannst!" entgegnete Lucius gereizt.

Draco hatte es geahnt das es um diese Prüfungen ging, wollte es dennoch nicht wahr haben. Er hatte gewusst das dieser Moment einmal kommen würde, doch er hatte immer noch Angst obwohl er sich innerlich darauf vorbereitet hatte. Aber wie sollte er es ihm nun sagen.

„Nun du zeigst wenig Begeisterung darüber mein Sohn. Du weist welch große Ehre es ist unserm Lord dienen zu dürfen oder! Jeder aus deinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts hat sich schon vorbereitet und sie erfüllen fast alle bereits die Bedingungen. Einzig und allein mein Sohn tut das nicht. Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?.

Lucius sah Draco wieder mit diesem forschenden Blick an. Draco wurde immer unruhiger und ließ unsicher seinen Blick durch den großen Raum schweifen.

„Ich warte Draco und ich warte nicht gern, also antworte!"

„Al.. Als.. Also Vater i..ic.ich.." begann Draco wurde aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „ Hör auf zu stottern und antworte mir jetzt sofort!"! schrie Lucius seinen Sohn an. Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte erneut zu einer Antwort an. „ Also Vater ich will kein Todesser werden."

Draco duckte sich gleich nachdem er es gesagt hatte. Lucius war aufgesprungen und sah seinen Sohn an, er packte ihn am Kargen. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Draco begann zu zittern und wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus. „Ich will kein Todesser werden."

Lucius holte aus, schlug seinen Sohn ins Gesicht und lies ihn danach fallen. Draco kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf und hielt sich die Wange.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen. Niemand widersetzt sich mir und du schon gar nicht. Ich bin dein Vater und sage was du zu tun hast. Schande wirst du sicher keine über die Familie bringen. Du wirst Todesser oder du wirst Sterben!" während seines Wutanfalls hatte er sich vor Draco aufgebaut und Blickte ihn finster von oben herab an.

„Aber das kannst du nicht machen. Ich kann machen was ich will und ich will kein Todesser werden. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!" sagte Draco mit zittriger Stimme „Oh doch ich kann dich zwingen mein Sohn und ich werde und wenn du dich dann immer noch weigerst wirst du sterben." Draco sah ihn geschockt an „Aber das kannst du nicht machen ich bin doch dein eigener Sohn!" – „Oh Draco wenn du kein Todesser wirst habe ich keinen Sohn mehr, dann ist es egal ob ich dich töte oder nicht!"

Lucius wandte sich Schreibtisch um, wo sein Zauberstab lag und zielte auf Draco „Crucio!"

Der Fluch traf Draco frontal, er wand sich am Boden vor Schmerzen und schrie so laut er konnte.

**Flash Back Ende**

Die Tür zum Kerker öffnete sich und Draco zuckte zusammen. „Bitte nicht" flüsterte er leise. Als sich die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte, versuchte er sein Gesicht mit den Armen zu schützen, doch nicht sein Vater kam herein sondern seine Mutter.

Narcissa hatte die Schreie ihres Sohnes gehört und versuchte ihm zu helfen doch Lucius hatte sie im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt und ihr ihren Zauberstab abgenommen. Erst am nächsten Tag konnte sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen und ihr erster Weg führte sie in das Zimmer von Draco als sie in dort nicht fand ging sie in die Kerker. Als sie die Tür öffnete hörte sie sein leises Flüstern „Bitte nicht". Sie trat ganz durch die Tür und blickte auf ihren Sohn der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Kerkers hockte.

„Oh mein Gott Draco was ist passiert?" Als Draco die Stimme seiner Mutter erkannte fiel er ihr gleich in die Arme und Narcissa zog in auf ihren Schoß. Sie drückte den weinenden Jungen fest an sich. „Es wird alles wieder gut mein kleiner Drache. Dein Vater wird dir nichts mehr tun, dafür werde ich sorgen" flüsterte Narcissa ihrem Sohn ins Ohr während sie ihn liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte. Sie zog ihn noch fester an sich und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her um ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch sich selbst denn auch ihr liefen bereits die Tränen über die Wangen.

Warum, warum nur musste das passieren. Alles nur wegen diesem verdammten selbst ernannten Lord „Wie rührend" Narcissa schreckte aus ihren Gedanke auf als sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hörte. „Er hat seine Strafe verdient Cissa und das weist du!" – „Verdient! Warum hat er sie verdient?" stellte Sie die Gegenfrage. „Nun Draco entehrt diese Familie er hat es abgelehnt dem Lord zu dienen und das gleicht einem Verrat"!

Narcissa atmete noch einmal tief durch und Blickte ihrem Mann in die Augen. „Draco ist nicht derjenige der die Familienehre in den Dreck zieht sondern du, Lucius bist es der das tut. Du kriechst wie ein Tier vor dem Dunklen Lord und Tötest für ihn Schlamm – und Halbblüter obwohl dein hoch gelobter Lord doch selbst ein Halbblut ist. Also wer ist der Verräter? Doch wohl du und nicht unser Sohn und Erbe…" Lucius schlug ihr ins Gesicht „Schweig! Was bildest du dir ein. Sieh dir unseren Sohn doch einmal an. Liegt hier und klammert sich an seine Mutter dabei heult er wie ein kleines Mädchen, er ist eine Schande für die Familie!" bei diesen Worten sah er herablassend auf die beiden.

„Und warum liegt er hier Lucius. Du warst derjenige der ihn gefoltert hat. Und das nur weil Draco einen eigenen Willen hat der dir nicht passt und er selbst Entscheidungen trifft die nicht mit deinen kompatibel sind. Was bist du eigentlich für ein Vater. Jeder Mensch wäre ein besserer Vater als du." Schrie Narcissa förmlich in den Raum, dabei hatte sie Lucius die ganze Zeit in de Augen gesehen. Der packte seine Frau am Hals und zog sie hoch „Was glaubst wer du bist. Von dir lasse ich mich nicht kritisieren!"

Lucius machte eine Pause und trat dabei Draco gegen den Magen. Dieser hatte versucht seine Mutter aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. Jetzt lag er auf dem Boden, hielt sich den Bauch und wimmert vor Schmerzen. „Draco!" schrie Narcissa doch Lucius packte noch fester zu. „Du mischt dich nicht ein wenn ich mit deiner Mutter spreche und nun zu dir Cissa!"

Hoffe das war schon ein bisschen besser und ihr könnt euch schon ein wenig mehr darunter vorstellen


	3. Kings Cross

Little Whinging Privat Drive No. 4

"Freak steh auf und mach Frühstück aber Dalli!" schrie Vernon Dursley die Treppe hinauf. „Mach dir dein Frühstück selber, du hast zwei Hände also …!" kam es zurück. Vernons Gesicht wurde vor Wut knallrot. Sein Neffe, Harry Potter kam aus seinem Zimmer und ging in Richtung Treppe.

Dort angekommen blieb er am Absatz stehen. „Reg dich nicht so auf sonst platzt dir noch der Schädel und das wäre wohl kein schöner Anblick. Außerdem hätte Tante Petunia dann viel zu Putzen!" grinste er seinen Onkel breit an. Der stampfte, nach dieser Aussage, die Stufen hinauf und holte mit seiner rechten Hand aus um Harry eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Könnte sehr schmerzhaft für dich werden!" Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Vernons Brust und sah im dabei tief in die Augen. „Ach übrigens, du könntest mich dann zum Bahnhof bringen! Ist dir doch recht, wenn du mich los bist, oder!" Harrys Satz triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Die einzige Reaktion seines Onkels war ein Nicken und Knurren. Harry versuchte sich dabei gerade an seinem fetten Onkel vorbei zu quetschen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. Vernon hatte dann doch die Güte seine 200 kg (hab keine Ahnung wie schwer der ist, nur mal ne Annahme gg) von der Treppe runter zu bewegen. Er ging in die Küche um sich Frühstück zu machen, danach gleich wieder zu verschwinden und seine Koffer zu packen. Nach ca. 1 Stunde schrie Vernon wieder „Komm runter du Freak, wir fahren in 5 Minuten los und dann bist du fertig, ansonsten bleibst du einfach hier!"

Harry schnappte sich seinen Koffer und den Käfig von Hedwig und ging die Treppe runter zum Wagen. Dort verstaute er seine Sachen im Kofferraum um einzusteigen. Zu seinem Pech fuhr auch sein Cousin Dudley mit in die Stadt, was Platzmangel im Auto bedeutete, denn Dudley war genau so fett wie sein werter Herr Onkel.

Nach einer beengten, und für ihn seinen Geschmack viel zu langen, Fahr kamen Sie endlich am Bahnhof Kings Cross an. Erleichtert stieg er aus und holte seine Sachen aus dem Kofferraum, suchte sich noch einen Wagen und lud sein Gepäck auf Ihm ab. „Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Ach kleine Info nebenbei: Werde nach der Schule nicht mehr kommen. Also könnt ihr euch schon mal darauf einstellen!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Die Dursleys waren kurz verwundert, fuhren aber ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wieder weg.

Man das gibt's nicht, ist heute ganz London am Kings Cross? dacht Harry bei sich als er versuchte zu den Gleisen 9 und 10 zu kommen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte durchquerte er die Barriere zum Gelis 9 3/4. Nach dem Durchqueren starten ihn viele der schon anwesenden Schüler an. Harry hatte sich sehr verändert. Von dem schmächtigen Jungen von einst war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er war 1,89 m groß schlank und durch das Quidditchtraining war er auch sehr muskulös geworden. Seine unförmige Brille war Kontaktlinsen gewichen und seine Haare standen ihm auch nicht mehr wild vom Kopf ab. Nun sah das ganze, mit Hilfe von etwas Gel gewollt aus. An seinem Kleidungsstil hatte er auch etwas geändert. Die alten ausgeleierten Klamotten von Dudley waren Passé. Der neue Harry trug schwarze, hauptsächlich eng anliegende Kleidung.

„Hey Harry! Hier sind wir!" Harry drehte sich um und sah Ron und Hermine, die ihm zuwinkte. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war fiel ihm Mine gleich um den Hals. „Na Alter wie geht's? Hey Mine lass ihn los oder willst du Harry gleich umbringen!"

„Ronald Weasley, was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem! Ich freu mich halt nur ihn wieder zu sehen, also reg dich nicht so auf. Sie umarmte Harry zwar immer noch, sah aber Ron mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ach Minchen nicht gleich beleidigt sein ja!" versuchte Ron sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme zu beschwichtigen. Jetzt lies sie Harry doch los und verpasste Ron einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Und du lach hier nicht, Harry."

„Warum denn nicht, ihr beiden seit einfach zu komisch!" Jetzt bekam auch Harry einen Klaps auf den Arm.

In diesem Moment betrat Draco das Gleis 9 3/4. Ihn trafen keine bewundernden Blick wie Harry, sondern eher geschockte und verwunderte. Einige mussten sogar ein zweites Mal hinschauen um zu glauben, dass das der Eisprinz von Slytherin sein sollte. Draco versuchte sie zu ignorieren und seine Haltung einigermaßen zu bewahren. Doch so richtig wollte ihm das nicht gelingen.

Auch das goldene Trio starrte ihn genau wie die anderen Schüler an. „ÄM Mine kneif mich mal. Ich glaub ich spinne oder ist das wirklich Malfoy, da drüben?" Ron sah Hermine verwundert an „Ich glaube, dass das Malfoy war, aber es kann doch nicht sein, oder?" Die beiden sahen noch einmal zu Malfoy und dann zu Harry „Was sagst du denn dazu, Harry?" wand sich Hermione an ihn. „Um Ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll." Entgegnete er ihr

„Also ich glaube, dass es uns egal sein kann, was mit dem Frettchen ist. Immerhin hat er uns das Leben schon schwer genug gemacht und der hat das, was auch immer mit ihm passiert ist, verdient. Meint ihr nicht auch?" Hermine sah Ron verwundert an und auch Harry tat das. „Ron auch wenn Malfoy ein Arsch ist, aber wer weiß was mit ihm passiert ist? So was schlimmes, dass er das verdient hat kann selbst er nicht machen!"

„Ron in gewisser Weise hat Mine recht!" meinte Harry. „Ihr habt Mitleid mit dem?" schrie Ron ihnen entgegen.

„Ron, jetzt sieh in dir mal genau an. Er sieht aus wie eine lebende Leiche!" versuchte Hermine Ron zu erklären.

Mine hatte recht Draco sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Seine Kleidung war viel zu groß und hing an ihm herunter. Seine sonst so gepflegten Haare sahen aus, als hätte er sie schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gewaschen, geschweige denn gekämmt. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und war Leichenblass, seine Wangenknochen standen etwas hervor und seine Augen zierten dunkle Ringe, wirkten stumpf und leblos. Das Rechte war auch noch geschwollen und ganz blau. Sein Kinn war ebenfalls geschwollen und schimmerte in mehreren Lilaschattierungen. Die selbstsichere und arrogante Art war gänzlich verschwunden. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Naja, Malfoy sieht echt scheiße aus, aber Mitleid werd ich mit ihm nicht haben. Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwen blöd angemacht und hat dafür eine Abreibung bekommen, mehr wird da nicht sein und sobald alles wieder verheilt ist, ist er wieder das kleine, verwöhnte Arschloch, dass wir kennen. Sieh es mal so: Er wird uns ne Zeit lang in Ruhe lassen. Ist doch gut für uns und jetzt macht euch nicht noch mehr Gedanken um das Frettchen, verstanden!" damit war für Ron sie Sache gegessen.

Hermine gab ihm sogar Recht, aber das würde sie nie laut sagen. Harry allerdings glaubte Rons Vermutung nicht. Aber er würde erst einmal nichts mehr dazu sagen. Gerade fuhr der Hogwarts Express in den Bahnhof ein und alle Schüler wollten einsteigen. Harry, Ron und Hermine ergatterten sich ein Abteil im hinteren Bereich des Zugs und ließen sich in die Polster fallen.

Ron und Hermine mussten allerdings gleich wieder weg. Hermine war heuer Schulsprecherin und Ron war Vertrauensschüler. Inzwischen war Harry allein im Abteil und machte sich Gedanken über Malfoy.

Mrs.Zabini:Die werden noch so einiges Durchmachen müssen evil grin bin ein klein wenig sadistisch veranlagt. Danke für den Tipp mit den Anonymen Reviews.

LittleLion1:Danke für die Blumen. Ich glaube es wird noch einige gemeine Cliffies geben, so als kleine Vorwarnung.

Wem's gefallen hat bitte Reviews hinterlassen dackelblick

Ps: Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr euch behalten

LG


	4. Hogwartsexpress

Draco hatte sich, gleich nach dem er die Barriere passiert hatte, in eine Ecke des Bahnhofs gestellt, um den Blicke der Anderen zu entkommen. Als der Zug im Bahnhof angekommen war, lies er sich ebenso Zeit und gab der wartenden Schülermeute den Vortritt. Als fast alle Schüler den Zug gestürmt hatten, stieg auch er ein.

Jetzt war er auf der Suche nach einem Abteil für sich. Hoffentlich finde ich noch ein Freies, obwohl bei dem Andrang wird es schwierig sein Draco seufzte. Glück hatte er leider nicht, in jedem Abteil, an dem er vorbei kam, saßen Schüler. Zwar war hie und da ein Platz frei, doch dazu setzten wollte er sich nicht.

In einem Vorraum, zu den Abteilen, blieb er kurz stehen, stellte seine schweren Koffer ab und lehnte sich an die Wand. Oh Mann, der Koffer war doch gar nicht so schwer. Verdammt ich hätte weniger mitnehmen sollen schallt sich Draco in Gedanken selbst.

Nach der kurzen Verschnaufpause setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, um weiter ein Abteil für sich zu suchen.

Harry hatte es sich inzwischen in seinem Abteil gemütlich gemacht. Er lag quer über den Sitzen, missbrauchte seinen neuen Umhang als Kopfpolster und las in einem Muggel Buch. Doch so richtig konnte er sich nicht auf sein Buch konzentrieren. Ein blonder Slytherin spukte in seinem Kopf herum. Harry seufzte und legte sein Buch auf seinem Bauch ab, um kurz die Ereignisse Revue passieren zu lassen.

Ok! Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin und größtes Arschloch von Hogwarts sah aus als wären seine Ferien nicht gerade gut gewesen. OK das war dann wohl untertrieben. Malfoy sah aus als wäre er ordentlich verprügelt worden, oder so. Arrrg! Verdammt, warum mach ich mir überhaupt Gedanken über _den_. Malfoy ist ein Arsch und wer weiß wahrscheinlich war es genau so wie Ron gesagt hat. Malfoy hat bekommen was er verdient hat. So, Harry und jetzt hat sich's mit dem Thema. Damit nahm Harry sein Buch wieder in die Hand und las weiter.

Draco war inzwischen in dem Wagon angekommen, in dem sich auch ‚Harrys Abteil befand, doch leider waren hier auch einige Slytherins. Draco hatte das allerdings nicht bemerkt und ging gerade an eben diesem Abteil vorbei. Die Slytherins hingegen hatten ihn bemerkt oder besser gesagt Pansy Parkinson war es, die die anderen darauf aufmerksam machte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat, dicht gefolgt von den Anderen, in den Gang.

„Wen haben wir den da?" Pansys Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus und Verachtung. Draco blieb wie erstarrt stehen, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu ihnen um. Er schloß die Augen und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Bitte lasst mich einfach in Ruhe flehte er in Gedanken, dieser Wunsch wurde ihm aber nicht gewährt. Crabbe und Goyle waren zu ihm gekommen, hatten sich Links und Rechts von ihm positioniert und seine Arme gepackt. Sein Blick war leicht panisch, huschte nervös zwischen Pansy und den beiden Gorillas hin und her, die ihn in einer eisernen Umklammerung hielten. 

„Angst Malfoy?" schnarrte Pansy und grinste hinterhältig, dabei ging sie langsam auf Draco zu und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Weist du Malfoy, eigentlich hätten ich und die anderen erwartet, dass du hier als ein treuer Diener unseres Lord auftauchen würdest, aber wie dein Vater uns wissen lies hast du dich geweigert!" Pansy sah Draco dabei tief in die Augen, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini und Bulstrode blickten Draco voller Verachtung an.

„Weist du Malfoy, Verräter wie dich können wir in Slytherin einfach nicht gebrauchen. Wer weiß schon was du alles erzählen könntest, besonders Dumbi und dem Orden?" meldete sich Millicent, in einer überhebliche Tonlage, zu Wort. „Nur weil ich kein Todesser bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich zu Dumbledore überlaufe!" versucht Draco ihnen klar zu machen. „Ah und du glaubst, dass wir dir das abnehmen!"

„Ach Milli lass ihn einfach, der wird schon seine Abreibung bekommen nicht war Leute" mischte sich jetzt auch Blaise ein. „Ganz richtig. Also was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragt Pansy in die Runde und sah dabei Nott an. „Was meinst du Theo?"

Theodore Nott grinste fies und trat neben Pansy. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Nott auf ihn zukam. Er kannte seinen Vater und dessen Methoden und Theo stand ihm in nichts nach „Oh seht ihn euch an, gleich fängt er an zu zittern!" Theo lachte und die andern gleich mit. „Tja einfallen würde mir ja vieles, aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Außerdem hier im Zug ist es viel zu Auffällig. Wenn uns jemand erwischt fliegen wir noch von der Schule und wegen dem da lohnt sich das ganz und gar nicht." Pansy überlegte kurz, gab ihm schlussendlich aber Recht. Sie packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. „Glaub nicht das wir mit dir schon fertig sind, Verstanden!"

Sie drehte sich um, ohne auf eine Reaktion von Seitens Draco zu warten, nickte Crabbe und Goyle noch einmal kurz zu. Die beiden Slytherins. verstanden das Zeichen, Crabbe stellte sich jetzt hinter Draco und packte ihn an beiden Armen. Goyle stellte sich vor ihn und holte aus. Seine Faust traf Draco genau im Magen. Draco stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, krümmte sich leicht zusammen und kniff die Augen fest zu.

Goyle schien es richtig spaß zu machen, in seine Augen trat ein irres glitzern und das schmerzverzehrte wimmern und stöhnen Draco's steigerte seine Begeisterung nur noch mehr.

Er heilt kurz inne, Draco glaubte schon, dass sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen würden, doch da irrte er sich. Goyle hatte die Zeit genutzt um einen silbernen Schlagring aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Der Ring war ein Geschen von seinem Vater gewesen. Es war kein einfacher Schlagring, seine Vorderseite bestand aus 2,5 cm langen Stacheln.

Draco riss panisch seine Augen auf „Nein bitte nicht!" flehte er, doch Goyle grinste und holte aus. Er traf sein Opfer direkt im Bauch und die Stacheln bohrten sich in den abgemagerten, schwachen Körper.

Das ganze passierte genau vor Harry's Abteil. Er hatte die Slytherins zwar gesehen, sich aber nicht weiter drum gekümmert. Doch dann hörte er das fiese Kichern von ihnen und wurde doch etwas neugierig. Als er gerade aufgestanden war und zur Tür ging, hörte er ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von draußen. Er riss die Tür auf und trat auf den Gang zu den beiden Slytherins hinaus.

„Hey! Hört sofort auf damit!" schrie Harry die Beiden an. Er hatte zwar nicht gesehen, wen die beiden da in der Mangel hatten, aber das war ihm egal. Er half trotzdem, ganz Gryffindor eben. Crabbe und Goyle ließen auch gleich von ihrem Opfer ab und verschwanden in ihrem Abteil. Jetzt konnte Harry die Person, die die beiden verprügelt hatte sehen. Niemand anderers als Draco Malfoy lag hier vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Warum in drei Teufels Namen verprügeln die Malfoy. Also langsam versteh ich die Welt nicht mehr! Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und widmete sich jetzt erst mal Malfoy. Er hob Ihn hoch um Ihn ins Abteil zu bringen. Verdammt ist der leicht. Ein paar Kilos mehr würden ihm nicht schaden schoss es ihm durch den Kopf aufgrund Dracos geringem Gewicht. Im Abteil legte er ihn sanft auf die Polster, holt danach seinen Koffer ins Abteil und verschloss die Tür mit Hilfe eines Zaubers.

„Hey Malfoy hörst du mich? Hallo!" Er tätschelte leicht die Wange des Slytherins doch bekam er keine Reaktion. OK Harry Nachdenken. Erst mal kann ich nichts machen, Heilzauber kenn ich keine. Am besten ich warte einfach auf Hermine, die wird schon wissen was wir tun sollen. damit lies er von ihm ab und setzte sich wider auf die Bank.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Hermine und Ron kamen zurück. „Hi Harry sind wied… WAS HAT DEN DER HIER VERLOREN!" damit zeigte Ron auf den Blonden. „Ja Harry was ist den mit Malfoy." Fragte Hermine ihn nun in einem gemäßigten Ton.

„Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Crabbe und Goyle haben ihn vorher auf dem Gang verprügelt, ich habe es mitbekommen und ihn hierher gebracht." Erklärte Harry sachlich. „Aber das ist Ma… Warte mal hast du grade gesagt die beiden Gorillas haben ihn verprügelt?" Ron sah ihn jetzt ziemlich perplex an. „Genau das hat er Ron. Harry weist du ob Malfoy irgendwelche Verletzungen hat?" Hermine sah dabei mitleidig auf Malfoy. „Nein hab ich nicht. Ich hab ja sowieso keine Ahnung was ich machen soll."

„Ist ja gut. Jetzt hilf mir mal ihm den Umhang und das Hemd auszuziehen!" befahl Hermin nebenbei Harry. „Bitte was! Mine was hast du den vor?" Ron sah sie sichtlich überrascht an.

„Mein Lieber Ron wonach sieht es den aus. Er wurde grade verprügelt, in dem Zustand am Bahnhof hat er sicher Verletzung und durch die Schläge sind sie wahrscheinlich schlimmer geworden." Hermine hatte während sie das gesagt hatte Dracos Umhang und Hemd aufgeknöpft. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein als der Oberkörper des Blonden frei war. „Was ist denn Mine" Harry beugte sich etwas über sie und was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Dracos Brust und Bauch waren von Blauen Flecken übersäht, dann und wann waren Abschürfungen und Schnittwunden zu sehen. Sogar Ron verschlug es kurz die Sprache. „Da werden wir nicht viel machen können Mine, Madam Pomfrey sollte sich besser darum kümmern!" Harry und Mine sahen Ron an und nickten dann. „Das Beste ist wir lassen ihn erstmal schlafen und wenn wir in Hogsmead sind sehen wir weiter!" Damit stand Hermine auf und setzte sich auf die Bank, Ron und Harry taten es ihr gleich.


	5. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Halli Hallo!

Sorry das es mit dem Update so lange gebraucht hat aber in letzter Zeit war leider viel Arbeit. Warum muss man für Geld eigentlich arbeiten ohne die anstrengung wärst viel besser gg

So weiter im Text. Hoffentlich ist mir das Pitle gut gelungen aber es ist eider mal nicht beta gelesen also wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten.

Und zum Abschluss ein ganz großen DANKE an all meine Reviewer. Viel spaß!

Den Rest der Fahrt war es im Abteil ruhig. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in Richtung Fenster gedreht, es schien als würde er der Landschaft seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken, doch starrte er auf Dracos Spiegelbild im Fenster.

„Wir sind gleich in Hogsmeade, Ihr solltet euch umziehen!" durchbrach Hermine die unangenehme Stille. Von Ron kam nur ein leises Grummeln, doch er stand auf um seinen Schulumhang rauszusuchen. Harry hingegen, hatte Hermine schlicht und einfach überhört.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte und ging auf ihn zu. „Harry! Hallo Jemand zu Hause?" Harry, der jetzt endlich registriert hatte, dass jemand mit ihm sprach, fuhr erschrocken hoch und fiel dabei fast auf die Nase. „Mia was soll der Scheiß! Musst du mich so erschrecken!"

„Tja wenn du mich ignorierst, und das hast du grade, muss ich mich eben bemerkbar machen, außerdem sind wir schon fast in Hogsmeade und du solltest dich umziehen aber flott!" belehrte Hermine ihn. Harry hob verteidigend die Hände und versuchte Hermine wieder zu beruhigen „Tschuldigung, war nicht mit Absicht. Werde dich nie wieder ignorieren, versprochen?"

Hermine sah Harry noch einmal böse an und fauchte „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" und verschwand aus dem Abteil. „Was war den das jetzt?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an Kumpel, wahrscheinlich bekommt sie ihre Tage, oder so, ist aber jetzt auch egal, wir sollten und eher Gedanken darüber machen wie wir Malfoy hier raus bekommen." Harry sah Ron mit großen Augen an

„Ron dir ist schon bewusst was du gerade gesagt hast, oder? Hörte sich so an als würdest du dir Sorgen um Malfoy machen." Ron, der bis gerade eben noch mit seinem Umhang beschäftigt gewesen war, sah zu Malfoy und dann zu Harry.

„Naja wie heißt es so schön ‚auf jemanden der schon am Boden liegt soll man nicht los gehen' Malfoy hat, glaub ich, in letzter Zeit genug mitgemacht und wenn ich ihn jetzt fertig machen würde, wäre ich nicht viel besser als die Slytherins!" Damit war für Ron die Sache gegessen und Harry starrte ihn noch einige Zeit fassungslos an.

Das hätte ich nicht von Ron erwartet, eher das er auf Draco losgehen würde und sich über ihn lustig machen würde, aber das! Ron ist auch immer für Überraschungen gut Harry widmete sich während seinen Gedanken, dem anziehen seines Umhanges. Als er fertig war, wand er sich an Ron.

„Ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn wir warten bis die meisten Schüler den Zug verlassen haben, so fallen wir nicht zu stark auf." Ron drehte sich zu Harry und grinste breit. „Willst du ihn wecken oder trägst du ihn zu den Kutschen?"

„Es wird wohl nichts anderes als tragen in Frage kommen oder glaubst du er kann allein gehen? Die anderen werden sicher Augen machen wenn ich mit Draco auf den Armen durch die gegen spaziere."

„Stimmt! Ich glaube es würde viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn der Held der Zauberer Welt Harry Potter den Todesser Kandidat Numero Uno zu einer Kutsche tragen würde!"

Harry sah Ron wütend an. „Findest du das witzig. Vorhin hab ich glatt geglaubt das du dir sorgen um ihn machen würdest und dann kommt so was von dir!"

„Mensch Harry, so war das dich nicht gemeinde. Aber es ist doch wahr es wirft viele Fragen auf oder etwa nicht und außerdem klangst du auch grade nicht sonderlich ernst!"

„Ja, ja tut mir leid." Harry sah Ron noch einmal kurz entschuldigend an und Ron erwiderte seinen Blick genau so. Jetzt widmete sich Harry dem noch immer schlafenden Draco.

Während dem Rest der Fahr war er sehr ruhig gewesen. Nur hin und wider hatte er leicht, wegen de Schmerzen gestöhnt. So jetzt nur nicht an der falkschen Stelle anfassen ermahnte Harry sich gedanklich als er den schmächtigen Körper vor ihm hochhob.

Doch trotz aller Vorsicht, entwich Dracos Lippen ein schmerzverzehrte Stöhnen. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, doch ändern konnte er es leider nicht. Er wollt eigentlich nicht, das er Draco weh tat, doch warum wusste er selber nicht.

„Machst du bitte die Tür auf Ron?" Ron tat worum ihn Harry bat und folgte seinem besten Freund aus dem Abteil.

Der Bahnsteig war bereits leer nur noch eine Kutsche wartete noch, denn die meisten Schüler waren schon unterwegs zum Schloß. Vor dieser Kutsche stand Hermine. Sie hatte auf die Drei gewartet.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe uns diese Kutsche aufgehalten, damit wir nicht laufen müssen." Harry und Ron kamen auf Hermine zu und stiegen in die Kutsche. „Danke Mine, dachte schon ich hätte dich beleidigt." Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Harry an. „Also ehrlich Harry ich sollte sauer auf dich sein weil du mich ignoriert hast, aber du kümmerst dich um Malfoy und der kann sich gerade nicht selber Helfen also hab ich gewartet das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun!"

Doch bei ihrer kleine Ansprache lächelte Sie leicht, was Harry zeigte das sie es nicht ganz ernst meinte.

Die Kutschfahrt verlief genau so ruhig wie die Fahrt mit dem Zug. „Ron, Mine geht ihr schon mal in die große Halle und sagt Prof. Dumbledore was passiert ist. Ich bring Draco in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey!"

„Ok Harry sind schon unterwegs!" damit waren die beiden auch schon in Richtung Halle verschwunden.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Man ist Draco leicht das darf doch nicht war sein Harry war mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt das er nicht bemerkte das sich eine Person ihm näherte. Diese Person war niemand anderes als der Schrecken Hogwarts, besser bekannt als Prof. Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

„Mister Potter sollten Sie nicht in der Halle bei den And…." Prof Snape verschlug es die Sprache als Harry sich umdrehte und er Draco in den Armen Potters entdeckte. Das Gesicht von Snape wurde von einer zur Anderen Minute kalkweiß und das Entsetzen war ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was haben sie mit Mister Malfoy gemacht Potter!" schrei er gleich los. Harry holte noch mal tief Luft und sammelte all seinen Mut, um ihm zu antworten.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht. Er sah schon am Bahnhof schlecht aus und dann im Zug haben ihn ein paar Slytherins verprügelt!" Snape sah ihn prüfend an. „Und das soll ich ihnen glauben Potter!"

„Ja sollen sie. Wenn ich Draco so z8ugerichtet hätte. Würde ich ihn sicher nicht in die Krankenstation bringen oder?" erwiderte Harry trotzig. So hatte er noch nie mit Snape gesprochen und er erwartete bereits einen saftigen Punkte Abzug. Doch der kam nicht.

„Was stehen sie noch hier rum? Bringen sie ihn zur Krankenstation, ich werde Prof Dumbledore informieren!" und schon war er verschwunden. Harry sah noch den Umhang um die letzte Ecke verschwinden und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was in drei Teufels Namen war das jetzt?

Harry setzte seinen weg fort und kam auch gleich zur Krankenstation. Er öffnete die Tür, doch war niemand zu sehen. Er ging zu einem der Betten und legte Draco vorsichtig drauf.

„Madam Pomfrey! Sind sie hier?" rief er in die Stille. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die Krankenschwester aus ihrem Büro.

„Mister Potter! Was verschafft mir die Ehre sie schon am beginn des Schuljahres hier zu begrüßen?" fragte die etwas pummelige Frau Harry. „hallo Madam Pomfrey. Es geht nicht um mich sondern um D..." die kleine Frau hatte Draco bereits bemerkt und war zum Bett gelaufen.

„Was haben sie beide jetzt schon wider angestellt. Müssen sie sich gleich am Anfang des Jahres prügeln?" Sie plusterte sich richtig auf und hatte sich jetzt wider Harry zugewandt, den sie ansah als würde sie ihn gleich töten wollen.

„Das war nicht ich, das waren andere Slytherins!" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und legte ihren Kopf schief und ihre Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Das soll ich ihnen glauben Mister Potter?"

„Ja das müssen sie. Ich war das ehrlich nicht. Er sah auch schon am Bahnhof mehr tot als lebendig aus." Harry sah sie an, sie seufzte und wand sich dem Jungen auf dem Bett zu. Harry stand etwas unschlüssig neben dem Bett und sah der Krankenschwester zu.

„Mister Potter, wenn sie schon hier rum stehen helfen sie mir? Komme Sie her und ziehen sie Mister Malfoy die Schuhe und Socken aus!" Damit wand sie sich dem Oberkörper weiter zu und Harry stand unschlüssig vor dem Bett. Er sollte Draco Malfoy ausziehen.

„Na los Potter, nur nicht einschlafen!" Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann damit Draco die Schuhe auszuziehen. Dieser warf er einfach auf den Boden und kurze Zeit später folgten den Schuhen die Socken. „So jetzt helfen sie mir ihm seine Hose auszuziehen!"

Diesmal braucht Harry nicht so lange, da Madam Pomfrey in gleich streng ansah. Jetzt lag Draco nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet im Bett. Jetzt konnte man das gesamte ausmaß der Verletzungen sehn.

Madam Pomfrey zog scharf die Luft ein und schloß kurz die Augen. „ Was ist hier passiert. Wer tut einem Kind so etwas an. Ich glaube es ist besser sie gehen jetzt ´Mister Potter!"

Harry wollte grade widersprechen, als die Tür zur Krankenstation geräuschvoll aufschwang.


	6. Krankenstation

Herein stürmte, völlig außer Atem, Professor Snape. „Was haben Sie mit Mr. Malfoy angestellt, Potter? Dafür werden Sie nun endgültig von der Schule fliegen. Dafür werde ich sorgen!"

„Severus, hier in meiner Krankenstation wird nicht herum geschrien. Hast du verstanden?" schrie Poppy ihm entgegen und baute sich währenddessen vor ihm auf.

Der einzige Kommentar von Snapes Seite war ein leises Knurren, welches von Poppy einfach überhört wurde.

„Also was ist hier passier und wie geht es Mr. Malfoy?"

„Oh, weißt du also doch, wie man sich zu verhalten hat. Was, Severus?" auf Poppys verbalen Seitenschlag war wieder nur ein Knurren zu hören , nur diesmal etwas lauter.

„ Würden Sie solche Bemerkungen vor einem Schüler unterlassen!"

Harry, der die ganze Zeit über neben Dracos Bett gestanden hatte, grinste leicht und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Doch das Grinsen verging ihm wieder, als Snape ihm einen finsteren Blick schickte.

„Na, na, na, Severus, du musst den Jungen ja nicht gleich fressen! Harry, mein Junge, geh bitte zurück in die große Halle."

Harry sah noch einmal von Poppy zu Snape. Oho, ich glaub ich verschwinde besser, Snape zieht ja ein Gesicht

„Na gut, ich komme aber später nochmal, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

Snape funkelte Harry wieder böse an, doch Poppy war schneller als er. „Natürlich kannst du wieder kommen, Harry, dagegen ist ja nicht einzuwenden, oder?"

Harry sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Draco und verließ die Krankenstation. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, entspannte Severus sich sichtlich. Seine angespannte Haltung verschwand und aus seinem Geseich konnte man die Sorge praktisch ablesen, kein Vergleich zu dem griesgrämigen Zaubertrank Professor.

Severus ging zu dem Bett in dem Draco lag und setzte sich auf den daneben stehenden Stuhl und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Wie geht's ihm? Was hat er Poppy?" seine Stimme klang richtig bedrückt und war leicht belegt.

„Naja, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat mehrere Prellungen, Abschürfungen und auch einige gebrochenen Knochen. Die meisten der Verletzungen sind älter und haben bereits zu heilen begonnen, einige wiederum sind frisch. Nach dem was Harry mir erzählt hat, haben einige deiner Slytherins Mr. Malfoy im Zug verprügelt. Das erklärt die frischen Verletzungen, aber woher die anderen kommen kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Severus hatte Poppy die ganze Zeit über still zugehört und ein leises Seufzen war nun von ihm zu hören.

„Aber die Verletzungen werden alle heilen, oder Poppy?"

Die rüstige Krankenschwester mußte bei Severus Anblick schlucken. Der sonst so kühle Lehrer sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und sein hilfesuchender Blick verstärkte diesen Eindruck umso mehr.

Poppy holte noch einmal tief Luft, ging auf Severus zu und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Severus. Seine Wunden werden alle ohne Probleme heilen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald aufwachen wird."

Er drehte sich zu Poppy und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Poppy hatte noch nie so viel Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Danke Poppy!"

„Severus, wenn ich fragen darf-" Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von seiner Seite ob sie ihre Frage stellen durfte und erhielt ein Nicken.

„In welcher Beziehung stehst du zu dem Jungen! Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen. Du machst dir richtig Sorgen um ihn."

Severus atmete schwer ein und aus und begann von neuem Draco über den Kopf zu streicheln und beobachtete das blasse Gesicht und das leichte Heben und Senken der Brust beim Atmen.

Es verging einige Zeit und Poppy erwartete schon keine Antwort mehr.

„Er ist mein Patensohn!"

Poppy, die gerade in ihr Büro gehen wollte, blieb stehen und sah Severus überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende für ihn tun, Severus, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Harry war währenddessen in die große Halle gegangen, und ging jetzt direkt zu seinen beiden besten Freunden.

„Hey, Harry, da bist du ja. Und was hat Poppy gesagt? Wie geht's Malfoy denn?"

Harry mußte lächeln. Das war typisch Hermine, ein Schwall an Fragen, obwohl er noch nicht mal dazu gekommen war sich zu setzen.

„Hey, Mine, lass ihn sich doch erst mal hinsetzen, und überhaupt was interessiert dich Malfoy?"

„Ach jetzt ist er wohl wieder der böse, böse Malfoy, oder was, Ron? Also, Harry, erzähl schon!"

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch das störte Harry nicht im geringsten. Er setzte sich hin und lud sich erst mal seinen Teller voll, erst danach richtete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu.

„Also, Poppy hat ihn verarztet und ihm einige Stärkungstränke verabreicht, auch einen Traumlostrank, dann ist plötzlich Snape in die Krankenstation gestürmt, hat ein Theater veranstaltet, sich einen kleinen Verbal Krieg mit Poppy geleistet und hätte mich mit Blicken am liebsten getötet. Reicht das oder sonst noch Fragen?"

Ron und auch Hermine starrten Harry verblüfft an.

„Snape hat was?"

„Sich mit Poppy gestritten. Ganz einfach"

„Worum ging's, sag schon, Kumpel!"

„Mensch, Ron, so interessant ist das auch wieder nicht." Wies Hermine ihn sogleich zurecht.

„Nana, Mine, du kennst doch unseren Ron. Also, Snape ist in die Krankenstation gestürmt und hat gleich darauf rumgeschrieen und Poppy hat ihm den Mund verboten, darauf hin gab es einen kleinen Streit, den Poppy gewonnen hat."

„Und wie ging's weiter, Mensch, Harry, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Was weiter war weiß ich nicht, Ron. Poppy hat mich rausgeschmissen und was danach war weiß ich nicht."

Ron konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Hermine hatte ihre anfängliche Verwunderung schon wieder überwunden und widmete sich wieder voll Harry.

„Also für den Moment ist alles wieder soweit in Ordnung, oder?"

„Naja, kommt drauf an wie du in Ordnung definierst, aber im Vergleich zu vorher geht's ihm jetzt besser. Was war denn hier bisher so los?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Die Einteilung der neuen Schüler, die übliche Ansprache von Dumbledore."

Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet und beide widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen und Hermine sich auch noch dem immer noch leicht geschockten Ron, der es einfach nicht so ganz verarbeitet hatte, dass Snape und Madam Pomfrey gestritten hatten und Poppy gewonnen hatte.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle geschlossen in die Gemeinschaftsräume oder in die Schlafräume.

Harry, Hermine, Ron, Seamus Dean, Neville und einige andere aus ihrem Jahrgang sicherten sich die Plätze direkt am Feuer.

„Also, Harry, wo warst du denn als das Essen angefangen hat?" stellte Seam die Frage die ihn und die anderen brennend interessierte.

„Ja, Harry, wo warst du?" meldete sich jetzt auch Parvati zu Wort.

„Also, ich war auf der Krankenstation und mehr sag ich dazu auch nicht. Ok?"

„Ja aber, Harry, komm schon, wir sind deine Freunde. Also, sag schon warum du in der Krankenstation warst. Früher oder später erfahren wir es doch!" versuchte es Seamus noch einmal.

Doch Harry blieb hart und nach einiger Zeit widmeten sie sich anderen Themen zu, doch eines gefiel ihm nicht so ganz. Nämlich Draco Malfoy:

„Also Malfoy sah ja heute echt Scheiße aus. Weiß einer von euch was da los war?"

„Nein. Ich glaub da weiß niemand wirklich was drüber, Nev, aber wen interessiert denn schon Malfoy. Was der bekommen hat, hat er sowieso verdient."

„Stimmt, Dean, der hat es sicher verdient! Allein hier in Hogwarts hätte jeder zweite gute Gründe.."

„Wißt ihr, das ist schon unter aller letzter Sau! Was Malfoy passiert ist hat niemand verdient!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang Harry auf und rannte in seinen Schlafsaal.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wer weiß das schon, Seam."

Hermione, die bisher gelesen hatte, stand auf und ging in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte.

„Wisst ihr was, ihr seid echt nicht besser als die Slyths wenn ihr so eine Einstellung habt!"

Hermine stand vor der Tür zu dem Schlafsaal des siebten Jahrganges und klopfte an die Tür.

„Harry! Darf ich rein kommen?"


	7. Gespräche

Jemand klopfte an die Tür vom Schlafsaal. Gleich darauf hörte Harry Hermines Stimme.

Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Ruhe, die Lästereien über Draco gingen mir einfach auf die Nerven, nur warum das so war wusste ich nicht, oder versuchte ich es einfach zu verdrängen?

Tock Tock

„Hey Harry! Lass mich doch rein!" Hermine klopfte nun etwas energischer an die Tür, um Harry's Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Wenn Sie etwas wollte bekam Sie es auch und gerade eben machte Sie sich Sorgen um ihren besten Freund und wollte wissen warum er einfach so aus dem Gemeinschaftsrau gestürzt ist.

Harry, Der auf seinem Bett lag seufzte resigniert und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und öffnete die Tür. Es war besser so. Nicht mehr wiederstand als nötig. Mine konnte nämlich sehr stur und hartnäckig sein, wenn sie etwas wollte.

Sie betritt den Jungenschlafsaal und sah sich erst mal um, denn hier gewesen war sie noch nicht. Es war ja auch verboten in die Schlafsäle der Jungen zu geh, ebenso wie es für sie verboten war in jene der Mädchen zu schleichen.

Eigentlich unterschieden sich die Schlafsäle nicht. Wie in ihrem standen mehrere himmelbetten an der Wand und die dazugehörigen Schreibtische und Kästen, sowie bei jedem Bett ein Nachtkästchen. Der größte Unterschied war wohl, dass hier das Chaos regierte.

Am Boden türmten sich T-Shirts, Hosen und andere Kleidungsstücke zu Bergen auf, auf den Tischen lagen Bücher und lose Pergamente herum, einige Tintenfässchen lagen offen auf Pergamenten, die schon ganz schwarz gefärbt waren von der Tinte. Um die Betten selbst lagen vereinzelt verschiedene Magazine, die meisten über Quidditch.

Ein Räuspern schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„ Was ist los Hermine? Warum willst du mit mir reden?"

Hermine ging auf Harry zu und sah ihn mit einem zum Teil ratlosen aber auch leicht hilflos wirkenden Blick an. Ie sah Harry fragend an und er verstand und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzten konnte. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, sah er ihr fragend ins Gesicht. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, in dem sich Hermine zu sammeln schien, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Naja ich hab mir halt irgendwie Sorgen gemacht, weil du eben so plötzlich abgehauen bist. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass dich das mit Malfoy ziemlich mitnimmt, warum auch immer, also wenn du jemanden brauchst mit dem du reden kannst will ich das du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin! Ok!"

Harry hörte diesem Schwall Worte geduldig zu und musste lächeln. Das war wider mal typisch für Hermine.

„Danke Hermine, Auf dich kann man sich immer verlassen. Das ist richtig beruhigend weißt du. Ich bin grade selbst ziemlich verwirrt. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum mich die Sache mit Malfoy so trifft."

„Ich kann dir da leider nicht helfen Harry. Aber das beste ist einfach, wenn du dir alles mal durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Denk einfach über alles nach, vielicht kommst du ja dahinter was dich so verwirrt. Wenn du mich brauchst bin ich für dich da. Soll ich so lange wider gehen?"

Statt eier Antwort, schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf, er war insgeheim froh das Hermine da war und ihm so viel Verständnis entgegenbrachte, dafür war er ihr mehr als Dankbar und er nahm sich jetzt erst mal vor ihren Rat zu beherzigen und über alles gründlich nachzudenken.

Man könnte Harry die Erleichterung direkt ansehen, er wirkte erleichtert. Schon im Zug hatte er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt. Die Tatsache das Malfoy von seinen Hauskammeraden verprügelt worden ist und auch die Verfassung in der er heute am Bahnhof erschienen ist, war seltsam. Seine Welt war dadurch ziemlich durcheinander geweibelt worden.

Früher war alles so klar geregelt gewesen: Malfoy, der Slytherin, der Todesser in spe, er war einfach Harry' ewiger Kontrapart, und was war jetzt?

Jetzt lag Malfoy auf der Krankenstation mehr Tod als lebendig.

Hermine sah Harry an und beobachtete seine Mimik. Instinktiv schien sie zu ahnen, was Harry so bewegte. Darum war sie jetzt einfach für ihn da, dafür waren Freunde schließlich auch Freunde. Sie unterstützten sich untereinander wenn es einem schlecht ging. Nach einigen Minuten sah Harry Hermine an, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig neben ihm gesessen hatte.

„Weißt du meine ganze Welt steht irgendwie gerade Kopf. Als ich heute zum Bahnhof gekommen bin war alles perfekt. Meine Ferien waren nicht schlecht, weil ich meinen Verwandten die Meinung gesagt habe und sie mich so weit in Ruhe gelassen haben. Ich hab mich schon richtig auf diese Jahr gefreut. In diesem Sommer hab ich ein Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt, dass ich bis jetzt nicht wo wirklich hatte. Ich bin praktisch erwachsener geworden, habe mir vorgenommen mich von niemand mehr unterkriegen zu lassen, egal wer es ist. Verstehst du?"

Harry sah Hermine nicht an, er blickte einfach nur gerade aus und fixierte einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Hermine hatte ihm, wie immer ruhig zugehört, eine ihrer großen Stärken. Sie hatte jedem Wort genau gelauscht und versuchte sich in ihn hineinzuversetzen.

„Ich kann dich verstehen Harry. Du hast viel erreicht in den Ferien und du hast recht du wirkst erwachsener auf mich. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du eigentlich davon ausgegangen bist dich dieses Jahr vermehrt verbal, nicht mit Fäusten, mit Malfoy auseinanderzusetzten?"

Sie machte eine Pause um Harry anzusehen, der hatte damit aufgehört die Wand an zu starren und sah Hermine an. Nachdem er kurz ihre Worte zu verarbeiten schien, nickte er.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Jetzt ist es aber anders gekommen. Malfoy ist nun nicht wirklich in der Verfassung sich mit dir zu streiten. Er ist plötzlich vom Ekelpacket zu jemanden mutiert mit dem man Mitleid hat und mit dem man sich nicht streitet."

„Du hast recht Mine. Streiten kommt nicht mehr in Frage, währe auch jetzt irgendwie lächerlich meinst du nicht auch?"

Diesmal war Hermine es die nur einfach nickte und dabei lächelte. Harrys Stimme hatte den ernsten, etwas deprimierten Ton verloren und wirkte jetzt wider so wie sie sie kannte.

„Weißt du als ich Malfoy heute am Bahnhof gesehen habe, da fühlte ich mich an mich selbst erinnert. Du weißt ja wie mein Onkel und Dudley mich behandelt haben. Ich glaube, dass das auch der Grund ist, warum ich mir dieses Gelaber im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht länger anhören konnte. Es ist etwas bei Malfoy zu Hause passiert, das steht fest. Stellt sich nur die Frage was. „

„Du hast Recht und ich kann dich verstehen, dass du dich betroffen fühlst. Im Gegensatz zu uns kannst du dich in so eine Situation hineindenken, du hast sie ja schon erlebt. Ich kann verstehen dass du mit ihm Mitleid hast, ich selbst habe ja selbst etwas Mitleid mit ihm sogar Ron. Mir fällt es nur schwer alles was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist zu vergessen. Darum verstehe ich nicht ganz warum du herausfinden willst, was ihm passiert ist! Sollten wir nicht Froh sein, dass wir diese Jahr keine Probleme mit ihm haben werden?"

Sie seufzte und blickte zum Boden, Harry tat es ihr gleich. Er ließ sich ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte ja auch Recht. Warum interessierte er sich für Malfoys Probleme. Eigentlich konnte ihm das doch alles egal sein oder nicht? Er sollte sich darüber freuen ein Schuljahr ohne Ärger zu haben, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.

Er war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken und bemerkte darum nicht, wie Hermine den Schlafsaal verließ. Erst als er laute Stimmen von der Treppe hören konnte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er zog sich schnell um und legte sich ins Bett. Bevor er jedoch in Morpheus Arme glitt, schloss er noch die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, zumindest bis morgen früh.

Bis er endgültig eingeschlafen war, verging jedoch noch einige Zeit. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wider zu dem blonden Jungen ab, der jetzt wohl friedlich auf der Krankenstation schlief. Vielleicht sollte er ihm morgen einen Besuch abstatten.


End file.
